


Peggy

by harryandhis17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Changing Tenses, Eventual Larry, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, but not described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kicked out of his house for being gay.<br/>--<br/>shitty summary but I wrote this for a creative writing class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy

The wind rustled the trees, the boy pulling his jacket further around his lean body. His teeth chattered as he walked down the road, bringing a slightly trembling hand up to brush his hair from his face. It was long and unruly and he really thought about getting a haircut but that was the last thing on his mind as he made his way down the road. He passed a few people who gave him weird looks but he ignored them, making his way to the local café. He always felt safe there; it was his happy place. It was where he went when he needed to get away. His house was just that, a house. The café was a home. The bell that chimed as he opened the door startled him and he looked up as he was greeted.

“Hi, love,” the elderly lady behind the counter said, giving him a sad look at his stooped shoulders.

“Hi, Peggy. I will just take some tea today, please.” He’s quiet as he sat down at a lonely table in the back, away from other customers. The woman returned a few minutes later, a steaming cup of tea and a biscuit on a tray for him. She sat it down before taking the seat across from him.

“Harry, if you want to talk about it, you know I will always listen.” The boy nodded, the two of them lapsing into a long moment of silence before the brunette lifted his head.

“They kicked me out.”

She frowned, “Oh, hun,” she mumbled softly, reaching across the table to take his hand tenderly. “They were bound to find out eventually. Just give them time, I’m sure they will come round. It’s a lot for them to take in.”

He just sniffled, staring down at the delicate cup in his big hands. He picked at the biscuit, feeling it crumble beneath his fingers. She patted his arm in a motherly way, standing again after a moment.

“I’ll be here all night, luv. You are welcome to stay as long as you need.”

He gave her a slight smile and a nod, grateful. Sipping his tea, he glanced out the window, watching as families bustled about with smiles on their faces. He couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous, a stinging starting at the back of his eyes. His mind began racing with memories, including the most current one of earlier that day when his mother had raised her voice and hand. He absently brought a hand up to cup his still slightly warm cheek. His eyes burned with the thought, letting out a soft whimper. He barely realized he was crying until Peggy came over hurriedly, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Harry, why don’t you stay with me tonight?” He nodded almost immediately, extremely appreciative of the woman.

***

She talked the entirety of the walk back to her modest house, Harry not minding at all. He nodded when he should, and spoke when appropriate and he silently said a prayer for the distraction. He even cracked a smile every once in a while.

“Welcome to my home,” she smiled, once they arrived, leading him inside. He glanced around and a new batch of tears welled up in his eyes at the homey feel. She pulled him into her arms, holding him as he cried. They stood like that for a while, embracing. Eventually, Harry pulled away, eyes red and puffy but feeling a bit better.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. “For accepting me and everything.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She nodded, leading him to the living room. It smelled like vanilla and brought a warm feeling to Harry’s stomach. He took a seat on the plush couch, reveling in its softness.

“Would you like anything to drink?” She asked from the kitchen, already preparing a kettle. He gave a noncommittal answer back, half asleep. He didn’t hear her come in, cuppa in hand, as he dozed off, exhausted.

***

When Harry woke up, he was still on the couch, a blanket thrown over him. He stretched his long limbs, sighing as they cracked. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings through slightly bleary eyes.

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” Peggy smiled as she came in, the smell of fresh baked bread filling his nose.

“Thanks again for letting me stay. Really, it means a lot.” He started to stand, running a hand through his hair to get his disorderly curls back into place. “I’ll leave now. I’ve already overstayed my welcome.”

She shakes her head, gazing at him. “You are always welcome here, babe. But, if you really would like to, you may. But you have to wait until you’ve at least had something to eat.” He couldn’t help but smile and give in, following her to the kitchen. He sat down, watching her bustle around the kitchen effortlessly, thinking about where he was going to go. He sent a few messages to his friends, briefly explaining what had happened. He eagerly received texts back, nearly all of them agreeing to allow him to stay with them. He responded to a few, letting Peggy know where he would be. She put a plate of food down for him, smiling.

“Eat up. You’re a skinny boy.” He did just that, enjoying the taste of the fresh-baked bread. He soon felt he had really over-stayed his welcome, getting up to thank the woman. “You’re always welcome here, babe. Anytime.”

He smiled, hugging her tightly, heading to his friend’s house.

***

He had shed more tears over the last day then he had in the last nineteen years of his life. He had broken down again as he was explaining to Louis the day’s events.

“Mate, it’s alright,” he tried to offer, rubbing Harry’s back in slow circles to calm him.

“They hate me!” he cried, overwhelmed.

“They can’t hate you, you’re their son. Regardless of your orientation.”

“C-Can I just move in?” he asked, gazing up. Green eyes caught blue, simultaneous breath catching in both boy’s throats.

“Please, you know my mum adores you. She would love it if you lived here.” Louis smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “But, seriously, you can stay for a couple days if you need.” Harry nodded, tears subsiding slowly.

“You’re the best, mate.” He didn’t say much, the two of them sitting in comfortable silence for a while. Harry was the first to break the stillness with a loud yawn. “Can I sleep?” he asked his friend, already curling up, head in the elder’s lap. Louis chuckled quietly, fingers threading through the boy’s hair to relax him.

***

Harry stayed for a few days at Louis’s. By the fourth day, he felt much calmer and even ready to go back home. He had thought everything over, even talking to Louis’s mother about staying over if he felt unsafe. She had agreed without missing a beat, loving when the boy came round. He had started to smile more, and laugh, slowly growing back into his usual self. He had called Peggy everyday with an update on how he was feeling. It gave him comfort to hear her and he had started to rely on her to comfort him.

Louis had been a big help as well. He would hug Harry when he needed it, or tell him a joke to make him smile, or just cuddle him while he had thought. Harry knew he really couldn’t have a better friend.

He had just stretched out on the bed, watching a television show, a bowl of popcorn in his lap when his phone suddenly started ringing. He quickly answered it. He said a few words here and there, paling as the person on the other line continued to speak. He clicked off the call a few minutes without saying a goodbye, face blank.

“Harry, I thought maybe we coul–” Louis frowned as he came in, noticing the boy’s appearance. “What happened?”

The boy is silent, phone falling to the ground.

“She’s dead. Peggy passed away.”

***

Of course he attends the funeral, but he didn’t dare look at her dead body laid in the casket. Louis went with him to drive and provide moral support. (Harry has to remember to thank him more often.) He sits in a lone chair, in the corner, beside a piano he’s sure never gets played. People laugh across the room and he feels anger bubble up inside of him. _How can you be laughing?_ He wants to yell. He wants to scream and pull at his hair but he’s already done that once this week and Louis yelled at him for it. (“You’re going to pull out all your beautiful hair, babe.”) But instead he’ll just sit quietly, Louis across the room talking to someone he happened to see from his work who also knew the elder woman.

He’s soon joined by a woman who appears to be in her mid-thirties. “You must be Harry,” she smiles, a look he feels looks familiar. He nods once as an answer. “Mom talked about you a lot. I’m Alice.”

He cracks a small smile. “Really?”

“Yeah, she really enjoyed seeing you. Unfortunately, I don’t live around London, so I was not able to visit her as much as I would have liked to.” He nodded, biting his lip. She smiled, patting his knee. “If you ever need anything, just ask, okay? I’m honored to be of help.” She left him, going to talk to someone else.

Louis joined him a moment later, taking the chair Alice had previously occupied. “Who was that?” he asked curiously.

“Peggy’s daughter.” He pulled his chair closer to Louis’s, laying his head on the elder’s shoulder. “Can we go home?” Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand.

“I love you,” Louis mumbled once they were in the car. His small, tan hand came up to brush a curl from the other’s head.

“Love you, too,” Harry practically purred, pushing into the loving touch. “I’ll miss her. A lot.”

“And you know she’ll miss you too. But you’ll see her in time.”

Harry did in fact see her, but not for quite a few years. He had his own place away from his parents, gotten married and had kids. A stroke had claimed part of his memory but when he was on his death bed, his kids and husband surrounding him, he knew everything would be alright. He was peaceful, happy and relaxed and with that he took his last breath, eyes closing as he went to meet Peggy once more.


End file.
